


Menace of the Icy Pathfinder

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. The Gathering

The sky seemed to go on forever as the Rangers of the Wall were making their rounds. One Ranger in particular, Tony Stark, was on his way to report on the findings of his scouting party. They had found corpses of a nearby village and knew that they tried to put up a fight but he was certain that the villagers were peaceful folk. He saw a trio of shadows fly overhead and knew that it was the rulers of the sky. A race of dragons that can shift into human form and they were the fiercest fighters ever seen. He raced into the main hall just in time to see the trio transform into three humans. The oldest one had blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes, this is Rigel. His youngest brother, with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was the middle child Krevan, finally the youngest had black hair with blue eyes was Draven. The trio were nestmates of another, a woman of black hair and topaz gold eyes.   
Rigel had a look of concern on his face when he saw Tony come in.  
“Rigel, what brings you three here?” Tony asked  
“We have one of our own that went missing.” he said “She went on a mission but she hasn’t come back.”  
“Do you know where she was last seen?” Tony asked and Krevan was about to answer when the doors opened to reveal a new arrival. It was Stephen Strange, and he looked like a man on a mission.   
“We have a problem.” he said “Jotuns are starting to cause a ruckus in the North beyond the Wall.”   
“Jotuns?” Rigel asked “None of us has seen them in years.”   
“Apparently, they’re back and they’re not happy.” Stephen said “We need to create a team to fight them.”   
“I’ll volunteer on behalf on the Rangers.” Tony said  
“I’ll represent the Mages’ Council.” Stephen said  
“We’ll join in as well.” Krevan said “I know she will too.”  
“All that’s left is the Elf, Halfling, and Human clans left.” Draven said  
“I’ll go to Raven’s Hill.” Tony said “There’s a human there that can help us.”  
“Half’s Rest is where I’ll go.” Krevan said “I know the leader there.”  
“Alright, now that everyone has their destinations we meet back here.” Stephen said and he started working on placing protective spells around the place. Krevan started running and in mid-run morphed into a dragon with silver-blue scales and flew towards Half’s Rest and Tony was on his way to Raven’s Hill. What they didn’t know was that the Wolf’s Fang Forest was abuzz with activity. Wolf’s Fang was the home of the Elves and four of them were on their way to investigate strange noises coming from the border. The four were of Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and the Elven Prince Loki. They saw what was causing the disturbance and it was a dragon caught in a trap and it looked lifeless.   
“The poor thing must’ve died trying to get out of that trap.” Hogun said  
“What was it doing here?” Sif asked  
“It looks like this was as far as it got before dying.” Fandral said  
“I don’t think it’s dead.” Loki said and carefully approached it. He saw that its wings were tattered in places due to trying to fly away. The trap was a rope trap and it was wrapped around her right ankle and Loki was about to take a look at it when she woke up.  
“Oh! It’s not dead.” Hogun said and he started to back up when she started growling.  
“Easy, easy.” Loki said holding out his hands to show her that he wasn’t a threat “I’m not going to harm you.” he gingerly held out her leg and cut the rope loose with one of his daggers. She looked up at him and tried to stand up but she was too weak.  
“Save your strength.” he said  
“My Prince, you know the laws.” Hogun said   
“I know but I can’t let her go back out there injured.” Loki said and he got an idea “Do you trust me?” and she nodded. He waved his hand and she was covered in an emerald sphere with her curled up inside. Placing the sphere in his bag, he signaled to the others to head back to the palace. The trio of warriors watched as he went into his room and took the sphere out of his bag.   
“You’re perfectly safe now.” he said and placed the emerald on a small square pillow. Her injuries were healing due to it being made by Elven magic. “I have to go but I will come back to check on you.” he left to go eat dinner with the others and they didn’t say anything about the border. After dinner, he returned to his room and saw that she was still healing in the sphere. He went to bed and as soon as he was asleep, the sphere started shrinking until she rolled out and shook her head.   
Where am I? She thought as she looked around and found that she was in a room and she saw her rescuer fast asleep. She flew over to his bed and curled up next to him. He woke up to see her curled up sleeping and a smile creased his face as he saw how happy she was. He fell back asleep knowing that she was going to be there in the morning. Morning arrived and she woke up to see that her companion was still asleep. She nudged his cheek with her snout while chirping to wake him up, he opened his eyes to see her sitting on his pillow carefully placing her claws to where she couldn’t damage the material.   
“Good morning to you too.” he said and he carried her in his hand onto his desk while he changed. She turned her head to the side to give him privacy “Alright, you can turn around.” and she looked to see that he was wearing traveling clothes. She chirped curiously and fluttered her wings. “They’re traveling clothes.” he said “I’ve been asked to travel to Castle Dragon to represent the Elves in a fight against an oncoming enemy. She chirped happily at the idea of travel. She stood quietly as there were footsteps outside and she hid under the desk.   
“My Prince, are you ready to leave?” a voice said and it was the woman, Sif.  
“Yes, I’m just making sure that I have everything.” he said and she silently slunk into his travel bag which he saw out of the corner of his eye.  
“Alright, I wish you luck.” Sif said and left  
“That was a close one.” he said and she purred happily “Normally, we would send intruders away but I couldn’t do that since you were injured.” she made a happy chirping sound and hid back in the bag so he can head out. Once he was past the border, he opened the bag and she poked her head out. She crawled out and up his arm to where she could drape herself around his shoulders. He did chuckle a little at the feeling of her claws when she crawled up his arm. Once she was comfortable, he headed out to the North to join the ones that were already there. Meanwhile, Krevan was on his was to Half’s Rest to pick up their Halfling representative. Tony had made it to Raven’s Hill and was looking for the bar that was in the middle of town. He found it, which was happily named the Raging Raven, and opened the door. The bar was abuzz with people eating and drinking. One of the bartenders looked at the new arrival and waved him over.  
“Who are you looking for?” he asked  
“I’m looking for Thor Odinson.” Tony said and the bartender pointed to a table where a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was in the middle of an arm wrestling match with another patron. The man named Thor won and turned to see Tony sitting at the bar.  
“Stark, what can I do for you?” Thor asked  
“We’re gathering some heroes who are wanting to fight.” Tony replied  
“Who do you have so far?” Thor asked  
“We have three, hopefully, four of the Dragonborn.” Tony said “One of the Halflings, one of the Mage’s council, and me.  
“You need one more?” Thor asked  
“Two more cause I’m not sure if the Elves are going to be involved.” Tony said and Thor smiled  
“I’ll go.” he said and they headed back to Castle Dragon to await the others. Krevan looked around Half’s Rest and saw their representative. He was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes looking like a puppy.   
“Peter Parker?” Krevan asked and the young man turned to see the one who called him.  
“Yes?” he asked  
“We need your help, if you accept.” Krevan said  
“Alright.” Peter said  
“Excellent.” Krevan said and he morphed into his dragon form so he can travel faster. Peter climbed onto his back, with some help of course, and they headed back to Castle Dragon. Along the way, Krevan noticed some movement in the trees and he found that it was the Elven Prince.   
“Krevan, long time no see.” Loki said and walked towards the silver Dragonborn.  
“Your Highness.” Krevan said and bowed  
“No need for the formalities.” he said and looked to see the Halfling on Krevan’s back  
“He’s our Halfling representative.” Krevan said and he looked to see the sleeping dragon around Loki’s shoulders.   
“I found her in the woods near our border.” he said “She was injured and I mended her wounds.” the little dragon stirred and looked at Krevan. She chirped happily and so did he, she crawled down his arm and managed to regain her full size.   
“There you are.” Krevan said jokingly  
“It is good to be back in my original size.” she said and bowed before the Elven Prince.  
“I’m glad to be of help.” he said  
“Now, I will return the favor and bring you to Castle Dragon myself.” she said and he gracefully climbed onto her back. Krevan led the way while she walked next to him.  
“I’m glad to know that you are alright, old friend.” he said  
“Sorry, I couldn’t arrive earlier I got tangled up.” she said and they finally made it to Castle Dragon just in time to see Tony arrive with Thor.   
“I see you finally found her.” Tony said and Krevan nodded before heading inside to see Rigel and Draven playing a game of cards with Stephen while they waited. “We’re back.” Tony said looking around. Stephen looked up to see their new arrivals and smiled.  
“About time you guys came back.” Rigel said jokingly and looked at the Dragonborn standing next to Krevan. “No, it can’t be her.” Krevan helped the Halfling off before morphing into his human form.  
“It’s her alright.” Krevan said and looked to see the Elven Prince dismount and watch as the female Dragonborn morph back into human form. She was of average build with black hair and topaz gold eyes. The Elven Prince was amazed at her human form and he felt like making sure this woman never left his sight.   
“Long time no see you three.” she said and he just stared not used to hearing her voice before.  
“Azura, it’s been too long nest mate.” Rigel said and embraced her in a hug  
“Nest mate?” Loki asked  
“Krevan, Draven, Azura, and I were born at the same time but in different clutches.” Rigel said “So, we’ve know each other since childhood.”  
“Interesting.” Loki said and they all went to find their seats at a table so everyone can see. Tony saw the leader of the Rangers walking their way.   
“I welcome you all to Castle Dragon.” he said “I can already surmise on why everyone is here.”  
“You said something about an enemy.” Rigel said  
“Yes, their camp is far north of here.” the leader, Roman, said “It’s a camp of Jotuns.” Loki stiffened for a second at the mention of them but Azura was the only that caught it.   
“What are they planning?” Stephen asked  
“They’re planning on an invasion.” Roman said “We don’t know when yet.”  
“When do you want us to move out?” Tony asked  
“As soon as you can.” Roman said “You all can spend the night here.” dinner was a way for everyone to get to know one another better or at least see old friends. The Dragonborn trio decided to find their rooms while Tony was looking around for something to do. Thor had already found his room and immediately passed out. Azura decided to head outside to get the layout of the land and just enjoy the fresh air.   
“This is going to be a rough quest.” she said and slid down the wall until she was sitting down with one leg straight out and the other bent. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see that she wasn’t alone.   
“Would you like some company?” Loki asked and she patted the ground next to her so he can sit down. “Charming place isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, if you like to live in a place where enemies are in your backyard.” she said  
“I didn’t know that Dragonborn were capable of humor.” Loki said   
“Only to those we have considered friends.” she said   
“You consider me a friend?” Loki asked  
“Of course, you were the only one that ever showed me mercy.” she said knowing that any other person wouldn’t show mercy. They sat there in silence for a moment until she stood up and helped him up before heading inside the keep. Normally, Dragonborn would sleep in a big group but they outgrew that tradition and slept in separate rooms. She smiled as she watched the Elven Prince head into his room before she went into hers for the night.


	2. Getting Closer

Roman was making his rounds in Castle Dragon and found that some of his guests were either light sleepers or heavy sleepers. The Dragonborn Trio were the heavy sleepers while Azura was one of the light sleepers. He went to the kitchen to make sure that the food was getting ready and he noticed that Peter was always following at least one of the Dragonborn. Rigel found it flattering when he saw that Peter was following Azura around. Roman wanted to make sure that the little one could fight so he decided to let a small group head out to find a metal that was light but also sturdy. Peter wanted to join and to make sure that he wasn’t going alone, all four Dragonborn and the Elven Prince decided to go with him.   
Heading out the highest point of the keep, Rigel morphed into his dragon form and crouched on the railing. His blue scales shimmered in the sunlight and he jumped to get enough lift to soar through the air. Krevan was the next one to take off following the same path as his brother. Draven morphed into his dragon form and helped Peter onto his back before making his jump.   
Showoffs Azura thought jokingly while morphing into her dragon form, she looked at Loki and he jumped with her right behind him. Lightly grabbing her horn, he swung onto her back just as she soared upwards and joined her draconic brethren in their flight. Flying over the woods, they could see everything below them. Peter saw how beautiful the world was from so high up and he could tell that Loki was enjoying himself too. Krevan chirped at his older brother who chirped back at him. The landscape turned from lush forest to what seemed to be a swamp and Rigel decided to make camp in the middle of the change. Each Dragonborn landing in their own way until they reached the ground. Rigel morphed back into human form and looked to see that Krevan was already looking for firewood to keep themselves warm.   
Draven let Peter down before he slinked off into the woods to find some food. Azura and Loki, on the other hand, walked into the forest.   
“This is an ancient forest.” he said “More ancient than the one I grew up in.”   
“What’s it like to grow up in a forest?” she asked while finding a place to sit down   
“Well, it’s closed off due to my father not trusting anyone.” he said “But it is beautiful.”  
“I happened to notice that you stiffened at the mention of the Frost Makers.” she said  
“Yes, it’s because I’m half Elf and half Jotun.” he said “I was afraid to tell anyone about it.”  
“You told me and I don’t seem to be cowering in fear.” she said   
“I wonder why?” he asked and she shook her entire body so the black scales seemed to shimmer with what looked like an icy dust. She looked at an old tree and inhaled deeply before letting out a rush of flame that looked blue but instead of burning the tree, she actually froze the tree. “Interesting.” he said and she morphed into human form  
“Not really a true fire-breather.” she said  
“I’ll keep your secret if you’ll keep mine.” he said  
“Of course.” she said and they headed out of the woods to see that Rigel had made a campfire while they were gone.   
“Where have you two been?” Krevan asked  
“Scouting the perimeter to make sure that we won’t get ambushed during the night.” Azura said  
“Good thinking.” Rigel said and sat down to make the fire after Krevan came back.   
“What’s that over there?” Peter asked  
“That’s Starlight Mines.” Rigel said “Their doors are guarded against intruders.”  
“I bet there’s a way in.” Krevan said  
“Yeah, but how?” Draven said “We didn’t get a key.”   
“We don’t need one.” Rigel said and they approached the doors to see nothing but a wall. Azura looked to see a lake and got really nervous.  
“We need to get inside as quickly as possible.” she said and looked up to see something. The door started to glow in the starlight. “There’s a riddle.” she said “No matter how hard you hit me, no matter how much I hurt, I’m always good for a laugh what am I?”   
“That’s a riddle?” Krevan asked clearly confused by it  
“A funny bone!” Azura said and the doors opened which caused the Trio to give her a look that collectively said “What the hell?” “It’s your elbow.” she said and they headed inside. Peter looked around to see that everything was covered in cobwebs and helped close the door.   
“What was that?” Rigel asked  
“I felt like something was watching us so I had to make sure that we were safe.” she said  
“Your instincts always amaze me.” Krevan said and they headed inward to see rows upon rows of columns but Rigel saw a light coming through an open door. He raced towards it and the others were right behind him.   
“What the hell Rigel?” Krevan asked “You don’t know if this place is a trap.” Draven looked and saw a coffin and looked at others with a sad look on his face.  
“The last owner of this mine has died.” he said  
“That’s a shame.” Rigel said and they left the crypt to see that entrance opened up to a bridge.  
“We should go one at a time.” Draven said and Azura froze as she felt something heavy shake the place.  
“We don’t have that kind of time.” she said and they all bolted down the bridge. Crossing it made it easier but they found another bridge.   
“Single file.” Rigel said and they ran in a line down the bridge with Azura bringing up the rear. She stopped and saw what was following them, it was a creature made out of pyroclastic plates that had shifted over each other over time. Morphing into her dragon form, she made herself look bigger by unfurling her wings and shaking them.   
“She’s giving us time to get out of here.” Rigel said and they headed to a safe place to watch. Neither creature was backing down and she knew that it was now or never. She shook her body and white stripes started appearing in the black. She was using both side of her heritage and standing on her hind legs, she was about as tall as the creature. Inhaling deeply, she let out a blast of ice-fire at the creature instantly freezing it in place and slammed her tail down onto the bridge to shatter it. The creature fell and she morphed back into human form. She turned to see that the Trio was a little surprised.  
“Sorry, I had to.” she said  
“That was amazing.” Rigel said “Ice-fire is rare in a Dragonborn!”  
“Well, let’s get going just in case that thing comes back.” Krevan said and they followed a hallway until they saw a room completely covered in Mithru.   
“There should be a weak spot somewhere.” Rigel said and he jumped a foot in the air when he heard a cracking sound. He found out that it was Azura punching a hole in the wall to get to a Mithru deposit.   
“You never stop amazing us today.” Krevan said and noticed that her topaz gold eyes were getting a mix of amber in them.   
“Did you get enough?” Rigel asked  
“Yeah, we should have enough to make the little one a blade.” Draven said and they started to head out of the mines. They looked up to see that the mines were now closed and they couldn’t go back inside. Rigel morphed into his dragon form and broke into a run, Krevan had a look of confusion on his face but he followed his brother, Draven also broke into a run after making sure Peter was on his back. Azura morphed into her dragon form and they headed out. They figured that it was much more enjoyable to run back than to fly. Rigel and Krevan decided to have some fun and have a race to see who would get there first. Draven thought the race was silly but since they weren’t carrying any passengers they would outrun them.  
Draven managed to keep up with Azura and they were about halfway to the keep when they stopped. Rigel looked around to make sure that it was safe before continuing onwards. Krevan looked curious for a second before he followed his brother. Peter looked up to see that the sky was starting to darken which could mean that a storm was on the way. The first clap of thunder made Peter squeak in fear since it was out of nowhere.   
“We need to find shelter.” Krevan said and they found shelter in Irontail Woods. Irontail was so named to it being so thick that nothing could get through and the bark on the tree were tough.   
“This should work until the storm passes.” Krevan said  
“Can I watch the storm?” Peter asked and Azura made sure he was covered with her wing and she took him to the edge to where he can see while keeping dry. “This is amazing.” he said “We usually don’t get thunderstorms in Half’s Rest.” she turned to see that the Elven Prince was watching the storm as well.   
“We get storms all the time in Wolf’s Fang.” he said and she could tell that the storm didn’t scare him but a sharp chirp from Krevan told them that they were going to through the woods as a shortcut. The four Dragonborn knew that Irontail was bad enough to travel through even with them having serpentine skeletons and they morphed back into human form so they can slip through the trees while the storm continued to rage overhead.   
“I wonder who’s going to teach the little one on how to use his new blade?” Draven asked   
“Well, that’s up to him to decide.” Rigel said   
“Really?” Peter asked  
“Yes, really.” Krevan said “We might be the best there is always someone better.” while he threw a suggestive look towards Azura which in her reply made her eyes glow. She wasn’t looking and tripped over a tree root but Loki caught her and helped her stand up.  
“Thank you.” she said  
“You’re welcome.” he said and they made it to the edge of the forest just as the storm was clearing up.   
“Great, just what we needed.” Rigel joked knowing that once the rain was over that there will be mud.   
“What do you want to do?” Krevan asked  
“I guess that we either trudge through the mud, or we fly over it.” Rigel said and they looked at Draven to see what he wanted to say.   
“I think we fly over the mud.” he said and with that, they all morphed into their dragon forms before the older two took off in a run. Draven and Azura followed them soon after eventually caught up with the other two Dragonborn. They finally made it back to Castle Dragon and Krevan went to deposit the Mithru in the armory so they can start melting it down. Peter followed Krevan to see the armory and he was amazed at all the weapons.   
“Well, which kind of style would you like?” Krevan asked and Peter found a short sword that he liked and they got the Mithru melting to make the blade.   
“What do you think I should name it?” Peter asked “Normally, blades are named for the deeds they do in battle.” Draven said and he drew his own blade. “This is Fang.”  
“Why is it called Fang?” Peter asked  
“It’s shaped like a fang and is sharp as one.” Draven said placing Fang back in its sheath. Krevan saw that Rigel was sharpening his own blade, Talon, on a whetstone. Peter went to find a seat when he saw that Thor was also coming into the armory with Tony, Loki, and Azura behind him. One of the blacksmiths had handed Tony a hunting dagger to aid him on the journey ahead and another handed him his sword, a broadsword without a name. Azura smiled as one of the blacksmiths handed her a twin pair of xiphos, short swords, knowing that she was a lot quicker than her nest mates. She placed them in the hip sheaths on her belt and she could tell that the Elven Prince was watching her. His own daggers were safely hidden and he wondered if her knife skills were as good as his. After everyone got their gear ready, they went to get something to eat.   
“Lady Azura?” Loki called and she turned to look  
“Yes?” she asked a little shocked to hear someone call her a lady  
“Would you like to join me in stargazing tonight?” he asked   
“I would love to.” she said and they went to dinner to see Rigel and Thor in the middle of arm wrestling while Peter was admiring his new blade. It was an anelace, a long dagger, but it was perfect for someone like him.   
“What are you thinking of Peter?” Tony asked  
“What to name my new sword.” Peter said which caused Krevan to laugh but that got a growl from Azura.   
“If he wants to call it a sword then that’s his right.” she said and she headed outside after dinner to wait for the Elven Prince. He saw that she was waiting for him and together they looked up at the night sky. They saw countless stars and galaxies shining above them.  
“This is good thing.” he said “How’s your leg?”  
“It’s good.” she said “Elven healing magic is a wonderful thing.” he smiled and he was a little hesitant to stand closer to her but he finally did. He held her hand and she rested her head on his shoulder.   
“Milady?” he asked and she looked up at him  
“Yes?” she asked just as nervous as he was  
“Just kiss already you idiots!” a voice said making them both jump. It was Krevan who was perching above them so he can keep watch before taking a nightly flight. They took his advice and they kissed for the first time just as Krevan took to the air.


	3. To the Rescue

Krevan soared through the air for awhile and noticed that his brothers had joined him. Azura also took to the air and all four Dragonborn were diving, banking, and showing off incredible feats of aerial acrobatics. Draven landed so he could play fight with Krevan and Rigel while Azura watched from above back in her human form.   
“What are they doing?” Loki asked  
“They’re play fighting.” Azura said “It’s a way to keep our skills sharp.”  
“I see.” he said “Do all Dragonborn do it?”  
“Of course, we start off play fighting as hatchlings.” she said and Loki smiled picturing the four of them as infants rolling around playfully growling at each other. Roman came outside looking for them and he watched as the three Dragonborn continued to play fight.  
“We’re about to lock up for the night.” he said and went back inside. She looked down and gave three sharp chirps. It shocked Loki for a second to hear those sounds coming from her human form and not her dragon form. The three looked up to see Azura tilting her head to tell them to head inside. Tony saw that Thor was teaching Peter on how to use his new sword when the others came in. Rigel looked at the other Dragonborn and knew that a nightly patrol was going to happen so he stationed Draven at the front door, Krevan at the first level of the keep, Azura at the second level, and he finally perched at the top level. Dragonborn had a superior sense of sight at night. Legend told that if the eyes of a Dragonborn were caught in some kind of light while they were in their dragon forms, their eyes glowed eerily. The legend turned out to be true as the moonlight caught Rigel’s eyes making them glow giving him a demonic appearance.   
Draven’s eyes scanned the area but he didn’t see anything but Krevan did and he took to the air. He growled as he landed as he watched a group of people walked his way. Rigel and Azura crawled silently down the wall of the keep so they can give Krevan some backup. Draven didn’t waste any time and charged forward. The others did too and they found out that their nightly visitors were hunters. Azura hissed at them when she felt something hit her side, it was a tranquilizer dart and in a few seconds she was out. Rigel kept up with them but he was running out of steam. Krevan and Draven flew up to the top of the keep and Draven knocked on the door with a talon.   
Roman opened the door just as the two Dragonborn morphed into their human forms.  
“What happened?” Roman asked  
“Hunters came by and they’ve taken Azura.” Draven said and as he finished saying it, Tony came to the door to see what the racket was.   
“What’s going on?” Tony asked  
“Hunters have taken Azura.” Krevan said and they made sure that everyone else was awake.   
“We need to split into teams.” Roman said “One team to sneak into enemy camp to find out what they’re doing while the other team retrieves Azura.”   
“I’ll lead the recon team.” Rigel said  
“I’ll lead the rescue team.” Krevan said  
“I want to join the rescue team!” Peter said with such enthusiasm that he nearly fell over  
“I’ll go too.” Loki said  
“I’ll go with the recon team.” Tony said  
“Me too.” Thor said   
“Draven what about you?” Roman asked   
“I’ll stay here.” Draven said and Roman nodded. They didn’t want to waste anymore time so all 6 headed out. Peter was hanging on as Krevan ran while Loki rode horseback. Rigel, Tony and Thor headed north to see what the enemy was up to. Krevan started to pick up the scent of the hunters and he looked up to see that the sun was going to rise soon. He broke into a run again knowing that he had the scent. Meanwhile, Rigel and his team silently crept through the North on high alert hoping that there wasn’t going to be an ambush.   
“Seems quiet for a camp.” Rigel said “But I didn’t expect the cold.”  
“We love it where I come from.” Thor said  
“We tolerate it since we’re so close.” Tony said and Rigel morphed into his dragon form shaking his blue scales. They continued onwards and they saw up ahead a gathering of them.   
“Are those Frost Giants?” Tony asked  
“Yeah, some say that all they care about is battle.” Thor said but he was proven wrong when Rigel pointed a talon at a group of children.   
“What the?” Tony asked and they watched a child ran to its parents  
“Well, that legend just got busted to bits.” Rigel said and he looked towards the keep hoping how the other team was doing. Back at the keep, Draven was pacing back and forth at the door in his dragon form knowing that he should’ve gone with one of the teams but he finally stopped his pacing and laid down while looking in the direction that Krevan and his team went in. Krevan had stopped for a second to see if he still had a scent to follow and he growled in frustration.   
“Wait, what’s that?” Peter asked while balancing on Krevan’s back to get a better look. He found a piece of clothing hanging from a tree.   
“That means that they’re here.” Krevan said and he crouched so Peter could climb down safely and Loki dismounted from his horse. He could feel the Frost Giant side of his heritage slowly coming to the surface but he calmed down since he wasn’t sure on how Krevan and Peter would react. Meanwhile, at the hunter camp Azura had woken up from the dart and found herself in a cage.   
“Well, look who's awake finally.” one of the hunters said and she growled but laid her head down on her paws while keeping an eye out just in case. Krevan, Peter, and Loki waited at the edge of the camp. They noticed that there weren't that many hunters but they did notice the cage at the edge of the camp.   
“There she is.” Krevan said watching her black scales glittering in the firelight. “We'll need stealth for this.” and Peter was already heading towards the camp with Loki right behind him. Krevan morphed back into human form so he can follow them. They waited for the hunters to fall asleep before they made a move. Loki moved through the camp silently as he reached the cage he saw her eye move towards him.   
“Hello, dove.” he said as he crouched next to the cage  
“Dove?” she asked “I like it.” and he watched as Peter managed to find the keys to the cage and he started to unlock the cage. Making sure that the cage door didn't squeak as he opened it. It didn't and she leapt out with a smile on her scaly face and they slipped away before any of the hunters woke up.  
“Where are the others?” she asked as they were returning to Castle Dragon  
“They went on a scouting mission while Draven is watching the keep until one group gets back.” Krevan said   
“Do you think that we can join them?” Peter asked  
“If they’re still there than we can.” Krevan said and he morphed into his dragon form and picked up Peter up in his tail before setting him on his back. Loki knew that the horse he borrowed would’ve already returned home but Azura was kind enough to carry him there. They broke off into a run until they got enough speed to take to the sky.   
“I figured we would get there faster by flight.” Krevan said and she nodded as they flew over the landscape. They did chirp at Draven to know that they were alright before they finally made it over the keep and Krevan saw the tracks left by the scouting team. Peter shivered a little but he wrapped his cloak around him while Azura’s scales changed to reveal the white stripes.   
“Well, it’s better than freezing.” she said and she watched as Peter froze but not due to the cold. She looked at the corner of her eye to see that Loki had turned into his Jotun form from the cold.   
“Well, that’s interesting.” Krevan said  
“That’s amazing!” Peter said in excitement  
“You’re not afraid of me?” Loki asked clearly confused  
“Why wouldn’t we be?” Peter asked  
“I wouldn’t be afraid of something like that since you’re on our side.” Krevan said and he headed out. Azura kept up at a steady pace and he changed back to normal. Krevan followed the tracks and saw the other team. Rigel was shocked to see that the rescue team found them as easily.  
“You guys left tracks.” Peter said in a whisper and he was amazed at how some of the Jotuns were trying to raise a family.   
“We were wrong about them.” Krevan said but they immediately hid for cover as one of the children started chasing a ball.   
“Did it see us?” Tony mouthed and they all shook their heads. The three Dragonborn morphed into human form before they hid so their size wouldn’t give them away.   
“I think we need to get out of here.” Tony said but he saw that Thor was gearing up for a fight. Krevan placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. Thor was about to attack when they noticed that they weren’t alone. Someone did see them and he wasn’t happy one single bit.   
Oh, hell they all thought in unison knowing that they were in trouble. Peter hid under a pile of snow and waited for the coast to clear. The three Dragonborn all morphed and attacked from three different directions. They were amazed by how quickly he moved for someone of his size. The trio circled him while Tony was thinking of countermeasures in his head. The trio kicked up some snow in a synchronized leap but their opponent let out a blast of icy wind that sent Rigel into a tree, Azura near the team, and Krevan a few feet away. Azura looked to see that Peter had poked his head out of hiding.   
“We need to come up with a plan.” Tony said  
“What do you have in mind?” Azura asked  
“First we need a distraction to see if there’s an opening.” Tony said but before he could finish, Thor had thrown the hammer and it hit the attacker in the face.  
“You saw that too right?” Azura asked and then Tony rolled his eyes as in saying “Screw it.” and he nodded his head for an all-out attack. They thought that they had him but before they knew it, they could hear something hit the snow. They realized that their attacker had tried to attack Peter but Loki managed to get him to safety. His Jotun form surged to the surface to show that he wasn’t happy. Azura sniffed the air to sense that there was blood on the snow. She sent the attacker flying with a tail swipe and managed to get Loki onto her back. Peter helped steady him since he was hit in the side. They headed back to Castle Dragon to alert Draven and he got the door open.   
Azura got him to the healing room and stayed by his side while the healers worked on sealing the wound. Thor was the last one in but he was stopped by Rigel and Krevan growling.  
“Stand aside.” Thor said  
“We don’t think so.” Krevan said  
“He’s one of them!” Thor yelled  
“Who cares?!” Peter yelled “We accept him since he’s part of this team and if you don’t like it, there’s the door!” Azura smiled at Peter’s outburst and she even rested her head under his hand to let him know that she wasn’t going anywhere.   
“He’ll be alright.” one of the healers, a brunette named Maria, said “You got him here just in time.”   
“Get some sleep, he should fine in the morning.” another healer, a redhead named Tanya, said knowing that the female Dragonborn was worried.   
“Sounds like there’s a ruckus out there.” a third healer, a ravenette named Serena, said and she went to investigate.   
“What’s going on here?” Roman asked the question for her  
“The halfling just showed some bark.” Tony said with a grin on his face  
“This idiot thinks that he can get by us.” Rigel said while still standing his ground.   
“You don’t understand what you have in there.” Thor said  
“I understand perfectly.” Tony said “We have two half-breeds and we accept them.”  
“You saw that family.” Peter said “What if that was them someday?” he pointed in the direction of the healing room.  
“Everyone please calm down.” Stephen said and the two growling Dragonborn sat without another peep. “The halfling’s right.” Azura didn’t care what Loki looked like knowing that she grew up with the rule that you can’t judge anyone. Her scales returned to their ebony color while he returned to normal. She fell asleep and she started to snore making low rumbling sounds in her throat that where soothing to some people. Draven went into the healing room to see that they were asleep and he looked to see that Peter had also walked into the room. He snuggled up to her using her wing as a blanket and her leg as a pillow.   
I hope that you can show more of that bravery later on, kid Draven thought as he left the room and everyone decided to call it a night knowing that things were going to be rough in the morning. Loki woke up to see that Azura was sleeping next to him with her head under his hand and he smiled before falling back asleep. Tony knew that most of the time opposites attract but he was now sure that similarities in people can attract too and he smiled at the idea.


	4. A Much Needed Ceasefire

Morning had arrived and Peter woke up to see that he was still in the healing room curled up in Azura’s wing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw that the healer trio had come in the room. Maria knew it was a bad idea to wake a sleeping dragon so she set a plate of food for Peter and she helped Tanya and Serena get ready for the day.  
“Did I really fall asleep in here?” Peter asked  
“Yes you did.” Serena said and she noticed that Azura had opened an amber eye and she wasn't in a bad mood at all. Peter got out of from under her wing and as he did Loki woke up and he found himself in the healing room. Azura tilted her head to the side and he scratched behind her ears.  
“Thank you.” he said and she purred before the door opened to reveal Roman standing in the doorway.   
“That little ruckus from last night just got worse.” he said and she morphed into her human form. They headed to the round table in the main hall and saw that Tony and Thor were already in a heated argument.  
“That Elf can be dangerous.” Thor said  
“I don’t think so and he’s apart of this team.” Tony said  
“Not when he’s half Jotun.” Thor said and that’s when Azura morphed into her dragon form with the white stripes showing against her ebony scales. Trapping him under a set of talons she got into his face.  
“We don’t need that kind of disrespect here.” she said “We’re supposed to work as a team but we can’t do that if this hatred of yours hinders that.”   
“I’m sorry, it’s just that I have a reason to hate them.” Thor said and she let him up and morphed back into human form.  
“I think we all need to calm down and think of something.” Roman said “Or the Ice King will kill us all.”  
“The Ice King?” Peter asked “It can’t be the same person that attacked us yesterday.”  
“It is.” Roman said “He’s ruthless and if given the chance could do far worse than what happened yesterday.”   
“Then we need to think of a way to defeat him.” Stephen said  
“How?” Peter asked “I doubt anyone would have knowledge on him.”  
“There might be someone who can.” Krevan said  
“Oh, no.” Draven said “Not that one.”   
“Granny Lizard?” Rigel asked “She’s insane.”  
“Insane but she might help us.” Krevan said   
“If you’re leaving to meet this Granny Lizard, I would like to go.” Loki said  
“Alright.” Azura said  
“I wanna go too.” Peter said   
“Alright, make your team and go see this wise woman of yours.” Roman said. Rigel decided to stay so Draven went in his place. Morphing into his dragon form he picked Peter up and set him on his back before they headed out. Azura was right behind him with Loki on her back and they hoped that Granny Lizard was in a good mood. Granny Lizard was so named since she was an ancient Dragonborn that liked to stay in her true form and was rarely in her human form. Dragonborn always had a youthful look to them no matter what their actual age was so that’s why she stayed the way she did.   
The trip to the home of the Dragonborn was as long as Krevan’s trip to Half’s Rest but they did finally see mountains in the distance.  
“Dragon’s Spine Mountains.” Draven said and they saw more Dragonborn perched in the mountains. Some were in human form, others were halfway morphed so they were a combination of both forms, and the rest of them were in their dragon forms.   
“Is this where you come from?” Peter asked amazed by the all the watching eyes  
“Yes, and this is where we will go when it’s time for us to die.” Draven said “But that won’t be for a very long time.” he was right since he spotted a few skeletons laying around.   
“This is amazing.” Peter said and he jumped as a shadow flew overhead and landed on a ledge.   
“We’re here but stay close.” Azura said and Peter held onto Draven’s leg as they approached a cave and at the end was an old silver Dragonborn that was in a deep sleep.  
“Is that Granny Lizard?” Peter asked in a whisper and Draven nodded   
“Be careful though, she may be old but she can still fight.” he said and the old Dragonborn slowly opened an eye that looked like molten silver and looked at the small group before her.  
“Draven is that you?” she asked  
“Yes, Ma’am.” he replied politely “I've brought friends with me.”  
“Yes, you have and is that you I smell Azura?” she asked  
“Yes, Ma’am. I'm here too.” she said  
“Good, that's good to hear.” the old Dragonborn said as she slowly rose to her full height causing Peter and Loki to freeze. “Why do I smell Halfling and Elf?”  
“Those are the friends I was telling you about.” Draven said and she lowered her head as Peter and Loki were getting their feet on the ground.   
“Welcome, new friends.” Granny Lizard said and the two bowed in respect to the older Dragonborn. “May I ask for your names?”  
“I’m Peter of Half’s Rest.” Peter said  
“I am Loki of Wolf’s Fang Forest.” Loki said and the old Dragonborn nodded her head.  
“I can tell that two of you have gotten close.” she said causing Azura to ruffle her wings uneasily. Draven smiled but he knew the old lizard was right since Loki and Azura were getting close. “What brings you four here?” she asked  
“We need to know on how to defeat the Ice King.” Draven said knowing that beating around the bush was a bad idea.  
“The Ice King?” Granny Lizard asked “Clearly you use flames but his ice will douse them out easily.”   
“What about a Plan B?” Draven asked  
“There should be something in the records room, look for Milana.” Granny Lizard said and she started to lay back down on her pile of gold telling the group that it was time to leave. They headed out of her cave and Peter still stayed close to Draven as they headed to the records room. It was another cave but it was full of tunnels leading into different rooms that were full of books and scrolls.  
“Mr. Strange would love to see this place.” Peter said in a whisper and he hid for cover when he saw a shadow on the wall.   
“Who dares disturb the mighty Keeper of the Word?” A voice said  
“You’re not fooling anyone with that Milana.” Draven said jokingly and a Dragonborn with golden scales came out. She was in the middle of both forms so she can handle the delicate papers easily.   
“Draven.” she said “I thought it was you.” and Draven morphed halfway so he was about the same height but he was still taller than the girls. Azura did the same thing but she was still the same height as her human form. “Azura, glad to see you.” Milana said with a grin.  
“Nice to see you too, Milana.” Azura said and watched as she and Draven headbutted. Loki had a confused look on his face and looked at Azura for help. “It’s how we say hello between friends.”   
“That’s right.” Milana said and the girls headbutted but Loki stood back in shock as Milana kissed Azura on the cheek before playfully slapping Draven in the face with her tail.  
“She’s considered a two-soul.” Azura said “A male and female in one.”  
“Interesting.” Loki said “Is that normal?”  
“We’ve learned not to discriminate anyone.” Azura said and they went to join Draven and Milana at the table.   
“I know why you guys are here.” Milana said “I overheard the conversation with Granny Lizard.”  
“You think there’s a way?” Draven said  
“Yes, but it contains a weapon that hasn’t been seen in years.” Milana said  
“Reaper’s Touch?” Draven asked  
“Yes, it’s a powerful scythe.” Milana said “It’s said to be made from obsidian.”  
“Where is the scythe?” Peter asked   
“It’s hidden but it can be found if someone’s willing to find it.” Milana said  
“Alright.” Draven said and Milana smiled  
“Good luck out there.” she said and she playfully slapped Draven with her tail again while she slapped Azura on her rear causing Loki to give her a look that said “Try that again and you’ll lose that hand.” but Milana smiled and she gave Peter the map to find the scythe. They wasted no time to get back to Castle Dragon. Tony saw them coming and was glad that they were alright.  
“What’d you guys find?” he asked  
“We know of a weapon that can fight the Ice King.” Draven said   
“It’s a scythe called Reaper’s Touch.” Peter said “But it’s hidden.”  
“Not entirely hidden.” Roman said “It can be found.”   
“If someone’s insane enough to travel through the spirit world.” Stephen said   
“I know someone that insane.” Rigel said and he looked at Azura  
“I’ll do it.” she said  
“You could die and I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you.” Loki said concern heavy in his voice.  
“I’ll be fine.” Azura said cupping his face in her hands “Trust me.” Roman led her to a room that looked like a bathhouse but there was a pool that looked bottomless.   
“This is the Pool of Travel.” he said and she didn’t have to ask why it was called that. She headed into the pool and completely submerged herself. The water wasn’t too hot or too cold and Roman turned to see that Loki had followed them and watched as she sank.   
“Is she going to be alright?” Loki asked  
“Yes, and I know you care for her.” Roman said  
“I do.” Loki said “She’s one of the few people that has been kind to me.”  
“Most Dragonborn are but if one manages to find their mate then he or she will become very protective.” Roman said and Loki thought of all the times that she defended him. Meanwhile, Azura had managed to travel to the spirit world and when she looked above her she saw that Roman and Loki were watching and waiting for her to return. She found a trail that lead deeper in and followed it. She walked down the trail and found the scythe within a grove of trees. She gripped it by the handle and found that it was not only light but also nothing seemed to jump out at her. She ran back down the path with scythe in hand and broke through the surface of the pool.   
Water dripped from her hair as she sat up and looked around to find herself back in Castle Dragon.   
“Did you get it?” Roman asked and she held up the scythe with ease as she stood up while using her fire dragon half to dry herself off.   
“I would say so.” she said and she went to find Rigel so she can ask him to make a holster for the blade.   
“Are you alright?” Loki asked  
“Never better.” she said and practiced with the blade with Krevan for awhile.   
“We have a problem.” Stephen said during dinner, a feast of deer and other foods,  
“What’s that?” Thor asked now clear-headed than earlier  
“The Ice King is planning to move his army to here since it’s on the border of his lands.” Stephen said “Which won’t give us the proper amount of time to train.”  
“I think we can handle it.” Tony said and Peter nodded in agreement  
“I don’t think that he has the nerve to come here.” Rigel said  
“He will try and if he manages to get across the border then he can extend his reign.” Roman said knowing that his keep was the only line of defense between safety and extermination.   
“We need more fighters if we want to have a chance.” Krevan said  
“Half’s Rest is peaceful and some of them can’t fight.” Peter said  
“My father would rather stay where he is and not interfere.” Loki said  
“Rigel?” Stephen asked “Would there be some Dragonborn willing to fight?”  
“They might if Granny Lizard doesn’t have most of the fighters hiding in a cave somewhere.” Rigel said and the four knew it to be true. Rigel left so he can gather a group of fighters ready to go. Krevan and Draven were nervous about the upcoming fight and no one could blame them. Azura was a little tired from her brief trip to the spirit world so she decided to go to bed to get some rest. Loki saw her already asleep and he climbed into bed next to her and be brought her close to him.   
I promise to take care of this woman for as long as I live. He thought as he fell asleep easily.


	5. War in the North

Morning had arrived and everyone was awake getting ready for the fight. They put on armor that Roman had supplied them with and made sure that all their weaponry was sharp. Just as they were getting ready so was the Ice King and his army.   
“I just want to let everyone know that some of our reinforcements may not arrive right away.” Roman said “So we try and hold our ground until they arrive.”  
“Also, watch out since I’ve heard that the Ice King will try and bring back anything from the dead.” Stephen said   
“What?” Peter squeaked and hid behind Azura for safety  
“Let’s try not to die then.” Tony said and they headed out to the battlefield. Peter wanted to head back but something was telling him to keep going. They knew that something was wrong and they headed back to the keep to find it under attack. The Ice King had brought a small group of ice dragons which made the four Dragonborn take to the sky to fend them off. Rigel and Krevan both took one down while Azura and Draven each fought one singularly. They managed to fight them off while remaining unscathed.   
“They’ll be back once they’re done licking their wounds.” Rigel said and he knew that they were losing precious time since the dark was going to bring colder temperatures and some of their army wasn’t built for the cold climate.   
“Draven!” Roman called and he landed next to him  
“Sir?” Draven asked  
“Take Peter and the others that can’t handle the cold and take them back to the keep.” Roman said and Draven nodded. Tony, Thor, Azura, Loki, Rigel, and Krevan stayed along some of the remaining army. Roman knew that it was going to be a bad decision to split the army but he would rather keep his troops alive then lose them to the freezing temperatures. Roman knew that the remaining Dragonborn’s internal fire would keep them warm, while Thor and Tony were used to the cold, and Loki being half-Jotun wouldn’t have a problem with the area.   
“I’ll make sure this area’s protected.” Draven said and his brothers nodded  
“I’ll help you fight.” Stephen said and he closed the doors to let them know that he had everything under control.   
“Let’s get going.” Roman said and they headed out again. Krevan looked up to see that more Dragonborn had joined the fight. Roman also noticed that more people were coming to help in the fight.  
“Well, I’ll be damned.” Tony said and saw that some of his crew, the Night Wolves, had also joined in.   
“Ready to join in the fight, Sir.” a Night Wolf said  
“Good to have you guys.” Tony said and they headed out once more. Rigel was right about the ice dragons coming back.   
“I hate it when I’m right.” Rigel said and Krevan chuckled while they lined up to see that the Ice King was also waiting for them. Roman looked to see that Stephen was right about the dead being brought to life. Azura shook her body and her white stripes stood against her obsidian scales and Loki shifted into his Jotun form so the cold wouldn’t bother them as much. They were waiting on which side would make the first move. Krevan was practically pacing back and forth waiting for the signal. The three Dragonborn morphed into the halfway form so they can still fight but also take the fight to the skies if need be. Roman looked at Tony and then looked at his assembled army.   
“Today is a day that will be remembered.” Roman said and he gave the signal to fight. The Night Wolves charged first, followed by the three Dragonborn and then the rest of the army. Taking out the aerial support was easy and they even managed to take out some of the army by picking them up and dropping them. Azura dispatched some of the enemy with Reaper’s Touch and the Ice King was impressed. He was taken aback when he felt Thor’s hammer hit him. The army was defeated but the Ice King wasn’t through yet since he turned one of the Night Wolves against his comrades so Tony had no choice but to put the kid down.   
“We need to take him out first.” Roman said  
“On it.” Rigel said and he created an opening for the others to attack. The Ice King threw Krevan into Rigel and Tony into Thor enraged that he was unable to defend himself. Azura managed to claw his face before rolling out of the way. He looked to see that his army was defeated and he was the only survivor but he knew that he wasn’t going out without a fight. Azura knew what he was going to do since he was getting an arrow ready she slammed her tail into the ground causing him to lose his balance long enough for Krevan to drop another reanimated corpse. He recovered quickly and let the arrow loose. Rigel thought it was coming for him but his fear changed to horror as he found out that Krevan took the hit for him.   
Azura dispatched the Ice King with an upward swing of the scythe and as soon as his body collapsed, the scythe melted and returned to the spirit world. They managed to get Krevan back to the keep but the arrow was already doing damage to his body. They removed the arrow but they were too late and Krevan had succumbed to the wound. Rigel and Draven were busy making a funeral pyre for him while the healers were getting his body ready for burial. Peter had never seen a Dragonborn funeral before so this was going to be a first for him. Tanya told them that they were ready and Rigel placed his little brother on the pyre. The funeral was a simple one and he knew that he would want to spread the ashes in Dragon’s Spine Mountain.   
Rigel and Draven took a mourning flight while Azura stayed in the keep. Roman knew that everyone was getting ready to head back to their own lives since the war was over. Draven was in charge of getting Peter back to Half’s Rest but he kept the blade that was made for him. Thor headed back to Raven’s Hill, Rigel watched as Stephen headed back to the Mages’ Council knowing that he was going to be a bigger help there. The only ones undecided were Azura and Loki since he wasn’t sure on how the others would react to her being in their forest. Roman let them stay in the keep until they made up their minds. He did see them start gazing midway into the week of their stay and he couldn’t help but shake his head.   
Draven came back long enough to tell them that Peter was home safe and sound and that he was heading out. Tony watched as Azura and Loki were heading towards the North but he wasn’t sure why until Roman had told him that the North was the perfect place for them and they were always welcomed at the keep. It was going to take some time for everyone to get used to their old lives and they didn’t have a problem with it. Peter was already up for another adventure and he decided to head up to the North since he heard that there was some good news up there.


	6. A Happy Ever After

Castle Dragon was abuzz with excitement knowing that the North was going to be under new management. Roman saw that Draven and Peter were at the door and he was glad to see them. Tony got everything ready for the trip and he was excited to see what all the commotion was. The trip to the North was easy since the winter was a mild one and they saw the same village but something was off about it. Two guards were waiting for them and let them come in. They stopped at what looked like a longhouse and walked inside.   
“Welcome, friends.” A cheerful yet familiar voice called to them and they were taken aback at the vision in front of them. It was Azura, who was now dressed as a queen, and she wasn’t alone sitting next to her was the new King of the North. Loki was in his Jotun form with a crown of ice on his head.  
“My, you’ve become quite the vision nestmate.” Draven said  
“Thank you, Draven.” she said   
“What happened?” Roman asked  
“I was crowned King after a week of being here and now I can say that there will be an heir.” Loki said and placed a hand lovingly on Azura’s growing baby bump.  
“Well, congratulations to the both of you.” Tony said   
“If Krevan was here to see this.” Draven said  
“Yes, he would also enjoy being here.” Roman said and Loki invited them to rest and join them for dinner. Azura couldn’t drink due to her condition but she was happy to be carrying Loki’s child. The child had arrived not soon after and Loki was overwhelmed with joy to be holding his child. They named the child Vali and the infant was blue as his father but that didn’t stop the two from raising the child. When he turned 5-years-old, Loki taught him how to use magic and Azura taught him how to morph. The child was a quick learner and they even played together in the snow. Vali made new friends with the other Jotun children and they weren’t mean unlike the previous generation and accepted the young prince as a true Jotun.   
“Loki, are you crying?” Azura asked as they watched their son play with the other children  
“No, it’s just that I got some snow in my eyes.” Loki said but he was actually crying tears of joy. She shook her head and called for Vali to come inside to eat dinner. Meanwhile, Peter had become the leader of Half’s Rest, Thor decided to travel and he did visit the Halfling from time to time, Wolf’s Fang Forest had heard of the birth of the baby and they made a special trip to see the child. Odin was amazed at how organized the North was and Vali, not seeing his grandfather before, hid behind his mother.   
“It’s alright, little one.” Azura said “He won’t harm you.” Odin could see how much Vali resembled Loki and he was proud of the little family. They returned to their forest and said that the family was invited to show up at any time. Everything seemed right in the world and there didn’t seem to be any threats. Rigel was named leader of the Dragonborn after Granny Lizard passed away and he even visited the North to see the royal family. Loki knew that he found the family he was looking for in his wife and son and he couldn’t be any happier and Azura had to agree with him since as long as he was happy, she was happy.


End file.
